


Silence

by Em (redarrow)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, Death, Español | Spanish, F/M, Hallucinations
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redarrow/pseuds/Em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supo que estaba apunto de morir cuando vió los ojos de Babs. Estaba preciosa, como siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Supo que estaba apunto de morir cuando vió los ojos de Babs.

Era una suave tarde de primavera. Las hojas caían sin vergüenza alguna de los árboles, y su cabello pelirrojo se movía junto al viento. Estaba preciosa, como siempre.

La calma se rompió cuando las luces la distrajeron. Una carpa se levantaba abruptamente en el fondo, llena de colores y la promesas de felicidad. Se movió con cuidado, arrastrando su propio peso con la silla de ruedas, y avanzó hacia el pequeño circo que se acababa de montar. Trató de gritarle, pero le fue imposible.

Ya se había ido.

Y el seguía allí, solo, mientras el espectáculo recién acababa de empezar. Risas, bromas y palomitas de maíz decoraban la escena, junto con unos ojos verdes que cada vez se alejaban más.

"¿Por qué sonríes"? Le preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta.

Supo que estaba apunto de morir cuando Gotham City se sentía muy lejana, y el veneno bajaba por su garganta.

Babs lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

"No tengas miedo"

Mientras ella estuviera a su lado, no lo tendria.

"Mientes, ¿A qué le tienes miedo?"

La batiseñal brillaba en el cielo. La sangre caía al piso. La ira emanaba del rostro de Bruce...

Pudo sentir como su corazón sentía ilusión por volver a la realidad, cosa que sabía que no pasaría. Cosa que no quería que pasara.

Hizo una mueca.

Dolía.

"Richard"

Era ella de nuevo.

Barbara.

"¿Ves esa luz?"

Era su mano, extendida hacia el.

"Si la tomas, dolerá menos"

Deseaba terminar con el sufrimiento, pero algo se lo impedía. La primavera era lejana cuando una lluvia torrencial vivía en su cuerpo.

Ella empezó a hablar en voz baja, apenas la podía escuchar, pero no lo importó.

Ojos verdes, cabello rojo.

Barbara.

Ya no veía un circo. Ya no presenciaba calma. Ahora, se sentía en movimiento. Lentamente, un camino triste pasaba por la ventana de un auto negro. El sentimiento de angustia y desesperación lo hizo sentir pequeño.

"Te puedo salvar de un futuro oscuro, Dick"

Era una sonrisa brillante y unos ojos fríamente azules, que a diferencia de los de Babs, le subían la adrenalina. Cada vez que esos cristales aparecían, el peligro estaba cerca.

Un murciélago rompió la ventana del auto.

Los papeles volaban. La criatura de la noche se robaba los titulares. Pensó que le faltaban un poco de color, un poco de brillo, una sonrisa, tal vez.

Barbara volvió a extender su mano.

"No tengo miedo" susurró, sabiendo que tal vez serían sus últimas palabras.

Movió su mano, pero fue atraída por el fuego abrasador. Sintió su cuerpo destruirse lentamente mientras olvidaba la paz y tranquilidad, y la cambiaba por un poco suaves telas color naranja.

Se sintió feliz, una felicidad pasajera. El fuego poco a poco se fue difuminando en su campo de visión dejando nuevamente la mano de Barbara frente a él.

Siempre volvía a ella.

Extendió su mano, rozó sus dedos...

"Todo está bien"

Sintió su tacto frío, que era la cura que necesitaba.

"Esta bien" repitió.

Ahora era otra persona.

Y, sin que nada se lo impidiera, cerró los ojos.

El dolor cesó.

**_. . ._ **

_LA SEÑAL DE NIGHTWING HA SIDO PERDIDA,_ mostraba el monitor de Oráculo.

**Author's Note:**

> Un tanto confuso, lo se...


End file.
